Balance
by PoisonousKing
Summary: After Ash seemingly vanished off the face of the Earth during his journey. The rise in criminal activity increased. With all the teams across the globe more adamant than ever to take control of the planet, Ash must fight back, It is his duty. He's already failed Kalos. Sequal to Lucario and the Mystery of Mew: alternative ending.
1. 1

**So, this is a sequel to Lucario and the Mystery of Mew: Alternative Ending. If you want to know some details or backstory please read that.**

Ash Ketchum stood silently upon the corner of an ancient Japanese styled building. gazing through multiple windows in a search for his target. Like a hunter searching for prey. The moon shone through the night sky leaving only his silhouette in the cold deserted streets below.

The man was looking into a nightclub, well, the top floor of a nightclub. According to his Gengar, there was a Team Rocket gathering going on in there tonight. As it turned out, Gengar still has his one hundred per cent success rate.

"Ah, there you are Black Tulip," The man muttered, clenching his fist. He screwed his eyes shut and refrained from letting tears drop. He had a mission to do. _For her..._

His target in question had black hair with a white stripe cutting through the middle. Her hair stopped shortly before her shoulder. Her amethyst eyes sparkled in the light of the moon. The woman wore black clothing with a bright red 'R' printed onto her chest. She also wore black biker jeans. Domino had changed a lot through the years.

The figure sighed and reached into his pocket, he pulled out some headphones. They were black and red. He fit the earbuds into his ears pulling out his phone as he did. The wallpaper was a picture of two young people, seemingly boyfriend and girlfriend. His fingers dashed across the phone screen and he eventually selected a song. He grinned as _Monkey Wrench _blasted through the headphones and into his ears.

His black cloak swirled through the frosty air, he squatted and blue energy rose up through his legs. Igniting them in a beautiful blaze. His leather boots crunched against the snow beneath his feet. With no hesitation or warning, he jumped and crashed through the window. Glass shards going everywhere.

"Hello." He joked. Domino didn't seem to find it too funny. _What a shame..._

"Get him!" His target screamed. 10 of the grunts entrusted to her by Team Rocket mindlessly charged at the Aura Guardian. A smile graced Ash's features before he too charged.

Aura grew around his clenched fists. He jumped in the air before striking someone in the chest, sending them flying through the brick wall behind him and onto the cold, damp and dark street below.

_9_

A bright aqua coloured sword formed in the young man's hand as he swung in an arc. Decapitating two of the grunts in front of him. He performed a graceful sideways flip over another lackey whilst letting the sword dissolve. He grabbed the tall and well-built man by the head and slammed his face onto his knee, shattering his nose. Blood spewed out and splattered onto Ash's cloak. He let him fall to the floor, unconscious.

_6_

A short stocky henchman blindsided him, the grunt picked him up in a powerbomb position and ran to the nearest snooker table and slammed the Aura Guardian onto it, small cracks formed upon the heavy impact. Ash felt around the table for a ball as the man grabbed for his neck. As soon as his hand grasped an object he slammed it into the grunt with enough force to spin him around. His back was facing Ash. Now that the grunt was vulnerable he reached for the grunt's neck with one hand. He wrapped his forearm around his neck and fell to the floor.

They rolled along the floor for a moment before Ash started to relentlessly cave his skull in with a snooker ball.

_5_

He stood. Dusted himself off and turned around. He found himself face to face with a knife, slicing the air like butter as the object flew towards him. Instinctively, a blue dome formed around him. Halting the blade. At a closer inspection, Ash could see it halfway through the shield and about a millimetre away from his eye. The blue shield dropped and he caught the knife and dashed forwards straight towards his attackers. He went with an underarm stab that the brunette woman in front of him dodged.

She jabbed with her left fist, hitting Ash in the jaw. Quickly, she went for a right hook that he dodged under. Suddenly, he brought up his arm, that he absently noticed had the snooker ball from earlier in, striking her in the chin. He plunged the knife into her unprotected midsection. He put his arm around her neck and swung around. An overweight man unloaded into the women. Killing her.

_4_

Ash tightly clutched the knife inside the dead women and pulled it out. He dropped his meat shield on the wooden floor. He flipped the knife around so it was sitting comfortably between his index finger and middle finger. He flung the knife at the fat man, planting itself in the middle of his forehead.

_3_

Noticing the three people behind him. All with assault rifles aimed at him. An aura sphere formed silently, hidden from their view. He threw it upwards towards the support beams. They splintered and snapped. Dropping the roof on the three unsuspecting grunts.

_'Zero' _he finished in satisfaction. Noticing the carnage around him he grinned. _'Now for Domino.' _He surveyed the room and noticed she was nowhere to be found.

"Damn, "He muttered. "coward!" He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. His eyes fell on a stirring grunt. A plan quickly formed. "Well, lucky you. You get the honour of being tortured by yours truly." He smiled. Dropping the bloody black eight ball in his hand on the floor. Scaring the man. A cruel sense of irony.

**_Insert line break here_**

Ash pulled along the unconscious Team Rocket to, in his humble opinion, a 5-star hotel. Mount Silver.

The bitter winds lashed against his already tattered cloak. The sun was rising, basking the mountain in heat. The snow glistened.

Ash approached the mouth of the cave.

A Tyranitar towered over everyone else. Gardevoir stood at the back, patching up a wild Cubchoo. Gengar floated up to him and saluted as he walked through the door. His red-scaled Charizard, who was watching over all the young Pokémon in the cave as they slept.

Ash found Charizard to be interesting. It seemed like he had awoken some sort of dormant power originating from Mount Silver. But that was all a theory that could end up becoming a pile of horse shit.

A Ferrothorn was sleeping on the roof above him. Finally, his aura partner Greninja. The frog-like Pokémon stepped forward.

_"Where'd you go and... Uhh, what's with the tied up Rocket grunt?" _Ash acknowledged what Greninja said with a nod of the head and dropped the grunt in front of Tyranitar.

"I went to get Domino. Sadly, she got away. However, I did capture a grunt that I'm going to interrogate in a bit." Ash sat on a small boulder in the corner of the cave with a short grunt. He let his head bang against the rocky wall behind him. In the middle of closing his eyes, he felt Greninja's aura walk towards him. Opening his brown eyes and moving a tuft of hair out of the way of his sight, he saw Greninja lean against the wall beside him. The frog slid down it until he was sat crossed legged on the floor. He looked at Ash and sighed.

_"You need to tell us when you leave. At the very least me. I am your aura partner, Ash. We're meant to do everything together. Even death, we do that together." _

"I know, Greninja. We sleep together, eat together and practice together." He grinned.

Charizard looked at the floor in front of him in surprise before turning around and seeing a little Charmander mid-jump. He grabbed the child by the scruff of the neck and snorted.

_"Nice try a little one," _Charizard growled. The smaller orange lizard smiled sheepishly at him.

_"Sorry, dad but it's so fun! I like seeing the world from higher up!"_

_"Oh yeah?" _The older dragon grinned maliciously. Suddenly, the child found himself soaring through the air until he nearly hit the roof. On the way down he felt orange arms clasp around his middle. He gasped in surprise. Charizard soon carried him out the cave and flew off in laps around the mountain.

Gardevoir felt a ball of fluff collide with her leg. Looking down she saw the very same Cubchoo she was treating earlier crying on her.

"_What is it Cubchoo?" _She spoke softly. The ice type looked at her with wet eyes.

_"I don't want to go back! I like it here with you!" _He cried. Bringing his arm up to his nose and wiping away the snot.

_"Why's that?" _

_"They... I'd rather not talk 'bout it." _Gardevoir smiled tightly and brought the Cubchoo closer to her.

_"How about I ask Ash if he'll capture you?" _The small ice type looked curious. "_My trainer_." Gardevoir added on quickly. Cubchoo nodded, vigorously.

Elsewhere in the cave, Tyranitar leaned against the sturdy wall. He cocked his head sideways and grinned at Gengar. "_Do it." _He mouthed.

Gengar was currently in Ferrothorn's shadow. On the ceiling... He dropped out of the darkness and brought out some ice energy at the end of his fingertips and tapped her legs. The bug-steel type instinctively flinched. Scaring her off the ceiling and causing her to explode. It didn't affect Gengar but terrified Ash out of his slumber who fell on top of Greninja. The Ghost snickered.

Ash glared at the ghost type.

"Asshole." He muttered.

**If you have any constructive criticism, please say so.**


	2. 2

_Ash looked out at the destruction. Prism Tower was in ruins, the Professor's lab was destroyed and Lumious City (what's left of it anyway) was on fire. He heard light footsteps come up from behind him and join him on the ledge. _

_"So Ash, I assume you're going to go down there and help, right?" The beautiful lady beside him asked. _

_"Of course, Serena. That would be neglecting my duties as Arceus' Chosen and as an Aura Guardian." Ash responded. The sheer drop in front of him was quite intimidating. He wasn't sure if even he could survive that fall. Serena walked up to Ash and placed a small peck on his cheek. _

_"You should hurry up then, handsome." Serena spoke softly. She let out a small gasp as she felt the presence of another human being in the vicinity. Before she could turn around a female voice spoke up._

_"The destruction is beautiful, isn't it?" After turning around Ash saw a blonde woman with purple eyes walk up and stop 10 meters away._

_"Domino." Ash growled and his eyes turning from their hazel brown to bright blue. His muscles tensed up, preparing for the certain fight ahead. He filled them with aura until they felt like steel. He felt Serena place a calming hand on Ash's shoulder._

_Her eyes changed from their baby blue and transformed into a bright pink. Serena's mind felt calm and relaxed. She closed her eyes and when she opened them again their eyes turned colour. They were now bright pink, softly glowing through the dark._

_"Two on one? That's not very fair, Ash." Domino complained as her gaze hardened. Her irises retained their original colour but started glowing. Outshining Serena's glow, but not Ash's. Smirking slightly she yanked a tree out of the ground and threw it at the couple horizontally. Serena ducked under it smoothly whereas Ash stood his ground. He created a small Aura Dome around himself. The tree collided with it and the force slid him across the ground, closer to the edge. The tree splintered and split in half; it fell off the cliff behind him. _

_Serena's eyes glowed as she picked Ash up, who was in the middle of constructing a staff made of aura. Serena chucked Ash at Domino with a tremendous amount of force. The young Aura Guardian brought the now fully formed bo staff behind his head. When he was close enough he slammed it into the dirt, blinding the Team Rocket Elite Officer. The grains of dust got in her eyes, blinding her temporarily, Ash stood on one leg, brought his other up to his chest and thrusted outwards. _

_Domino felt her ribs crack and she got propelled back into a tree__. She looked up and saw Ash rushing at her, fist drawn back. She quickly dodged under it and his aura enthused hand collided with the wood. Hastily, she pushed him away with a blast of psychic energy._

_Ash twisted around in midair; he pushed his fingers towards the ground and slowed down to a stop. Kicking up a cloud of dust. _

_Suddenly, the whole forest glowed in a spectacular purple haze, trees started to rise out of the ground. They hovered in place behind Domino. She pulled both her arms back. Staring into Ash's eyes sent hot anger course through her veins. Why did he get to be stronger! He hadn't even trained as long as her!_

_With a roar of frustration, she hurled the forest at him. Multiple trees zoomed towards him. Ash jumped upwards, landing on a large oak tree. _

_Noticing the cliff-face drawing nearer he jumped between the trees. He quickly noticed he was making barely any ground on her. Ash growled in frustration and started charging an Aura Jump. Abruptly, the trees started spinning like saw blades._

_He felt a tree hit him in the gut. Ash flew through the air towards another one which promptly smashed him into the ground. Domino threw her hands down and the groups of trees landed on top of him. Crushing him underneath the extreme weight._

_Ash's vision swam. His leg was crushed and bent at an awkward angle. For a fleeting moment, he thought he would pass out. Blood ran down his forehead and dripped onto the grass. Serena walked into his view and stood there, taking a small glance at his mangled body every now and then. _

_Her hands exploded in a fantastic salmon pink and she stared at her opponent._

_Domino breathed heavily and sharp pain knocked the wind out of her. Her breath hitched and she coughed into her hand. She looked at her palm and saw a small bit of blood. Domino looked at Ash and Serena. She pulled a sword from its sheath. The steel gleaming in the moonlight. Serena did the same._

_They charged at each other. Serena went high whereas Domino went low. Their swords collided and they both pulled back. Domino expertly jabbed at her opponent who sidestepped, dodging the attack. _

_"You know, I expected better of someone who has been training with Ash Ketchum." Domino mocked._

_Serena stayed silent and rushed forward, catching the Rocket member off guard. Domino flicked her sword upwards, blocking the strike but falling on to the floor whilst doing so. Serena followed, pushing the sword closer to Domino's neck. _

_Serena noticed Domino almost push her back. She quickly flipped upwards and did a handstand on the sword, applying even more pressure. Domino gritted her teeth and sent a blast of psychic energy out of her torso. Catching Serena's legs._

_Serena went tumbling off of her, dropping her sword as a result. Domino quickly stood up and grabbed both swords off the ground. She threw one at Serena, who was just gathering her bearings. The sword stuck her in the shoulder, pinning her to the ground. Serena howled._

_Domino walked forwards and stood above Serena. _

_"You lose." She declared. Serena knew she was done for but she wasn't just going to give up. _

_"You know," She breathed out, clenching her teeth tightly,"us psychics always have a last hoorah." _

_With no warning, a pink explosion threw Domino backwards. Nothing was left of Serena but a piece of floating pink energy. She was gone, dead. _

_Ash screamed and slammed his fist into the ground. Domino ignored him and crawled to all fours. She looked up at the swirl of energy and smiled like a witch. She reached her hand out and the psychic energy blasted into her. She arched her back and howled in pain. Not too soon after though she recovered. The glow grew brighter and she stared at Ash._

_"Well, Aura Guardian, seems you've lost your girlfriend."_

_Ash clenched his teeth. Suddenly, a bright blood red aura sparked around him. His irises turned crimson and an explosion of aura blasted the trees off of him. _

"Wake up, Ash! Wake up!

Ash's eyes opened and he collided with Greninja, embracing him in a tight hug. The frog-ninja seemed surprised but returned the hug nonetheless. Ash eventually pulled away and sat back down on the bed, sighing softly and wiping away his tears. The water type soon found himself on the bed as well.

"_What one was that? The guild or..._" Greninja asked, worry was clear as day in his eyes.

"Lumiose," Ash answered quickly."and no, I don't want to talk about it."

"_Ash. It **will** help." The frog responded quickly._

"And **I **don't want to talk about it."

Greninja sighed before talking again.

_"How about me and you go take down some low-levelled Rocket grunts? According to Gengar, some are planning to rob the Pokémon centre in Viridian City, tonight," _Greninja angled his head and looked at Ash." s_o, how 'bout it partner?" _Ash sighed, stood up and left the room.

"I'll... Think about it. Thanks for telling me."

Greninja followed behind him and nodded in acknowledgement. He looked towards the Pokémon all inside the cave. Chatting amongst themselves. The sunrise illuminated the room. Ash noticed a long, pink tail leading to some rocks outside the mouth of the cave. He looked at Greninja and raised a brow.

They silently left the cave and walked around to see a small, pink cat-like creature sat there. It patted its belly and burped before snickering. The creature closed both eyes and squealed in delight.

Ash coughed to get its attention."Hey, Mew. What're you doing here?" Mew opened her eyes and looked at the human in front of her and sighed. She recognised him now.

"_Hi, Ash. I just smelled something really good and saw a bowl of treats. I... Kinda got carried away though," She rubbed her head sheepishly." I'll just...leave then. Bye Ash and Good luck!" _Mew disappeared around the corner like a bullet.

Ash smiled warmly and rolled his eyes. Noticing that Greninja lost interest when they saw Mew. Greninja was staring intently into the campfire in the middle of the den, lost in his own head. The open-flame danced and swayed in the wind. Every now and then some small embers would spew out only touching Greninja before fizzing out. He looked into the cave and could see Ferrothorn in deep conversation with Charizard. Probably about battle strategies knowing them.

He heard light footsteps followed by faster tapping on the rock-hard floor. He looked to his right and saw Gardevoir approaching him, Cubchoo sat comfortably in her arms. The embrace Pokémon blushed slightly before nodding her head and exhaling.

_"I can do this." _She muttered under her breath. Ash found the whole thing kinda cute if he was being honest. He sighed slightly before turning around so he was facing her.

"What do you want, Gardevoir?" He asked bluntly.

_"Well, I was wondering if maybe you could catch little Cubchoo here? I...m-mean you don't have to if you don't want to o-obviously. I would appreciate and so would Cubchoo but ultim-" _Swiftly, Ash ignored her. She could go on forever if she wanted to. He put his bag on the floor and started rooting around in it. Eventually, his hand emerged with a great ball. He tapped the ice-type on the nose.

Gardevoir noticed and stopped spouting nonsense. She hugged her trainer and thanked him. She took the great ball out of his calloused hand and walked off.

Ash noticed Tyranitar seemed deep in thought and walked over to him.

"Hey, Tyranitar, how's the grunt doing?"

"_Pretty good, boss. You won't believe some of the shit he's told me." _

Really?"

_"Yeah! Apparently, they have plans of going to the Galar region and overthrowing Leon!" _

Ash's eyes widened slightly before realisation dawned upon him. That must mean they would have to mobilise at least a quarter of their grunts and higher-ups. Making his job easier. But at what cost? The safety of an unprepared region? He couldn't do that!

"Thanks for the information Tyranitar," He called out to Greninja, who was standing besides Gardevoir. "guess we're going to Viridian then."

**AN: If anyone has any criticism please tell me. Specifically on how to improve action scenes. Have a good day.**


	3. 3

Ash had just left the cave and returned Greninja when he got tackled by a weeping Mew. She buried her head into his chest. Eventually, she let go, although reluctantly. The Pokémon hovered in front of his face and lightly grabbed it, checking if it was real. Her lips morphed into a grin and she happily cooed. She felt numerous emotions travel through her; joy, happiness, anger and... A_re those abs_? Her face flushed red and she shook it off. _Get a grip._

"_I can't believe your alive, Ash! We all thought you __died!" _Her excitement had barely reached its maximum.

"Wait, we?"

_"Yeah! God, we've missed you!" _

Ash waited for a dramatic reveal of someone he knew, but alas, none came. He studied Mew for a moment, she seemed to have started crying recently. Her nose had only just started to run.

"Who is this other person you're with anyway?"

_"That would be me." _A gruff voice called out from behind him. _Ah, there it wa_s. He turned around and saw a Lucario stood there, perfectly still like a statue. Lucario grinned slightly and walked towards Ash. He extended his paw forward, offering it for a handshake. Ash accepted it.

_"Nice to meet you, Ash. Properly, at least." _Lucario said.

"You too. Not be rude or anything, but what are you doing here?."

"_We were following a large, and quite frankly, the strongest aura I have ever seen. As you can see, that leads us to you, Ash." _Answered Lucario. Ash nodded and turned around. He glowed blue and his trainer clothes formed out of his skin ( Kalos attire).

Charizard walked out of the cave and stood next to him, he lowered his wing, inviting Ash to get on.

Ash eyed the legendary and aura Pokémon. "You coming?"

Within a few moments, Ash was in the air with Mew on his shoulder and Lucario behind him. Mew sighed comfortably and stretched. She yawned, which Ash found adorable, not like he'd tell anyone that.

He found being in the air rather freeing. The wind blowing through his hair gave him a feeling that he couldn't quite explain. Thankfully, Charizard was making this a comfortable flight, but that didn't mean it was slow either.

The only bad thing about flying though was the sun. It was often blinding, for some reason he never bought sunglasses.

"I'm guessing you guys want to know how I'm still very much alive?" The group beside Charizard nodded their heads."You two know about what happened at the Tree of Beginning so I'll skip that part. After I drained all my aura into saving you and the tree, Mew. I didn't actually die. As it turns out when you drain all your aura you only get displaced in the timestream. And Dialga is a very nice guy as it turns out."

Lucario seemed pleasantly surprised and hope flickered across his face."So that means my master could still be alive?"

Ash seemed to grin slightly and replied. "Yeah, but don't get your hopes up. The chances of him appearing to this time are second to none. Although, I may know a way... Ever heard of Reflection Cave?"

"_Isn't that the place where an Aura Guardian can look out into multiple different realities and dimensions? Even enter them if they are strong enough, according to legend. Apparently, if the Chosen One is also an Aura Guardian, they can transcend into heaven or hell from there_." Mew spoke up. Eyeing Ash's reaction carefully. He seemed to get excited but he quickly deflated.

"But at what cost, " He muttered. "Everything has a balance. Love and hate, Yin and Yang, so on and so forth. including life and death. If we were to bring someone back, we would have to trade someone else's life for it. And that's not a price I'm willing to pay."

Charizard started to dip below the clouds. The Pokécentre's red roof became visible and the fire-flying type nose-dived.

"Hey, Mew. Don't you think it might be a good idea to transform into something else?" Mew obliged and turned into an Eevee. She yipped at Ash

He pulled up at the last second; landing with a heavy thud. Drawing a lot of looks. Some looked fearful and others didn't seem fazed. Ash smirked and jumped off of Charizard.

He thanked the lizard for a job well done and turned his back to him.

"Stay here, Charizard. I shouldn't be too long. Just have to do some investigation."Ash spoke softly. Charizard nodded and nudged Ash towards the Pokécentre with his blood red snout.

Lucario followed Ash as he strode to the Pokécentre and waited outside. Letting Ash do his thing.

Ash made it through the automatic doors and looked around. The pristine white floors looked recently cleaned. There was no queue to the front desk. The phone both were empty. He looked at the phones and let memories wash over him.

Ash strode proudly over to Nurse's desk.

"Hi, would you like a room?"

"Yes, please... If you don't mind."

"Not at all. Just sign this document and hand me your Pokémon." Ash sighed at the lousy attempt to steal his Pokémon and stared straight in her eyes. Having a quick mind scan. and finishing his deduction. He spoke up.

"Honestly, I was expecting a Team Rocket Grunt, not an Elite. Doing this part of the job is a bit below your pay grade, no?" Ash eyed her reaction. She seemed taken off guard.

"W-What makes you say that?" She stuttered.

"One, I'm an Aura Guardian. Two, there is no law that requires trainers to document their Pokémon and store them in the back room. Three... I'm just that awesome," The Elite trainer stared at him. "never expected Team Rocket to work with Damon."

The "Nurse Joy" fired a Dark Pulse out of her hands, catching Ash in the shoulder. He flew threw the crowd and into a table and Mew went through the window. Ash rolled to the right and avoided a black mace. It hit the floor and quickly disintegrated. Ash quickly pushed his leg out into the woman's knee. Her leg buckled and she fell to one knee.

At this point the people still in the lobby of the pokécentre we're all rushing out of the door, screaming as they did.

Ash delivered a powerful uppercut that knocked her onto her back. She scrambled back to her feet.

"Who're you?" She asked.

"Ash, you?"

"Jhanvi Stocker."

She rushed towards him with a black sword. Ash dodged to the side of the jagged blade and rammed an Aura Sphere into her stomach. It exploded and knocked them both back. Jhanvi winced in pain and Ash never felt better. He slid across the floor.

Jhanvi glared at Ash and reached her hand to her forehead. A purple light split her skin. A sharp horn protruded out of her, creating a deadly spike that was oozing venom. Her skin cracked and fell, revealing dark purple scales and large wings. A tail soon spouted out through a crack in her skin. It was dark purple and had a sharp, seamless blade attached to its back. Jhanvi's jaw extended and another row of teeth as sharp as knives set in. **(Think of Ridley from Super Metroid) **

She looked upwards and roared. Ash raised a brow; grinning at the same time. "Nice, Demon mode. So you've finally become a challenge, huh?"

She stared at him icily and flew at him.

Charizard came charging at her through the broken doors, rearing his fist back. He punched the demon across the jaw, creating a small shockwave and the demon's head collided with the rock hard floor, dazing her. He Wrapped his sharp claws around her head and snout and repeatedly slammed it against the cold surface of the pokécentre. Over and over again.

Lucario came running in through the door and stopped at the sight of a beast of a Charizard smashing the ever-loving shit out of a demon.

Eventually, the demon reverted. Changing back into a human. Dark energy fled out of the woman's body and into the atmosphere. Charizard let go and stood.

Her frail voice whispered in mortification as she crawled to all fours.

"No, please no, come back!"

Ash looked down at her and reached his hand onto her shoulder.

"Come on, " he urged, "You know what happens now..." Ash looked at her in desperation and sympathy. Jhanvi turned around and wrapped her arms around Ash.

"I have too many regrets to die now, please. Please use some of your Aura and allow me to atone for what I've done. I beg of you." She fell to her knees and wept. She looked at her fingers as they started to crack away. The rest of her body started to collapse in on itself and before Ash knew it, she was gone.

Mew poked her head out from underneath the broken window.

"W-what happened?"

"She died." Replied Ash.

"B-but why?"

"Her life force left after she returned to normal. We all have either dormant or active powers that act as our life force. Every single living thing. For humans, it consists of either dark, the power of darkness or Giratina. Psychic, the power of Mew. Aura, the power of life. However, there is one other."

"What is it?" Asked Lucario.

"The power of the Original One. Also known as the power of Arceus. It is rumoured to be the most powerful of the four powers. So far, only Arceus has ever had access to it, It's how our planet was created," Ash seemed to snap out of his monotone exposition dump and smiled at everyone. "Let's head back home."

**AN: Hey guys, sorry for taking so long and removing Red from the story, I just felt like it was too much work to work on 2 separate plotlines and intertwine them in a way that made sense. Once again, Sorry. **

**Now, as for a question from a Guest:**

**I've only used Greninja as Ash's "Aura Partner" because I personally believe that the bond phenomenon is caused by some sort of Aura Power. **

**I feel like Lucario is overused in Aura stories tbh. **


End file.
